dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:New World God/Archive 17
NWG Super Special Q&A Section So first, I love the plot of Dragon Ball page, good on you for adding it. So, query about Gine. Since all we have are two...not so decent manga panels, I was wondering what you thought about my intention to use this? We did something similar for the West Kaiōshin and I'm not against doing it again myself.—Mina Țepeș 02:40, April 6, 2017 (UTC) : Awesome. I'll try and contribute to these pages as well. And this is the only image I could find, unless there's a DBH card of her out there with decent quality (and with as much bullshit as that game includes, you'd think there would be.—Mina Țepeș 03:09, April 6, 2017 (UTC) re:Good job In the manner of ref issue, isn't it a bad idea that we bring the MAIN name heading to the top of the template like what Naruto wiki did? EDIT: Also, if letting it like it is now, I think merging with the kanji-romaji heading is not too intrusive since the latter one is too small to see. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 03:35, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :So, is that a NO, and we're gonna remain the current setting to avoid malfunctions? Or we'll at least either try or ask for help to make it through? --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 04:33, April 7, 2017 (UTC) ::OK, my BAD. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 06:59, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Re:Jap Manga Oh God that'll be immensely helpful. I saw for example how you mentioned Super Super Saiyan for SSJ2 was Viz only. What did they say in the original chapter?—Mina Țepeș 02:19, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Lit meaning: Artificial Human Excuse me, New World God. You leave a message on your edit on Android pages with ambiguous meaning. What's that, no more specific? --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 06:41, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :Was I saying you're getting the wrong translation? No. Was I saying the Kanzenshuu's is right? No. You're bringing all that make-up in our conversation to argue, so you don't have my answer of any of them here. About this one, Only one time in the message on my previous edit, that's once picked in talkpage, exactly what I think that's real reason. I know we don't have time and honestly love the improvement from the accurate info, but you may, at least, come to the point and drop by where we have a history. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 09:41, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Re:Jap XV2 Fantastic! This is brilliant, NWG. I'l add the characters for which abilities we have up! Also, and this is unrelated, can you add a "game appearance" parameter to the tools infobox? We need it.—Mina Țepeș 03:04, April 18, 2017 (UTC) : Woops. Sorry 'bout that last edit; mixing DBZ games up now.—Mina Țepeș 19:25, April 18, 2017 (UTC) ::No problem. These are still a huge help. Kaiōken Finish is one I've been looking for for ages, though I think XV2 does that one better, still trying to remember the name used in that one.—Mina Țepeș 19:28, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Anime and Manga differences What do you think? ¿Si o no?—Mina Țepeș 03:52, April 20, 2017 (UTC) : Awesome! I'll get started on some more in a bit! Working on a small personal project at the moment.—Mina Țepeș 04:07, April 20, 2017 (UTC) ::: So there's nothing in that chapter to imply it was or wasn't telekinetic ability for Babidi. What do you think? We've never seen him use anything BUT magic, so I'll leave it to you discretion. They're less likely to argue with you on the point than they might be with me.—Mina Țepeș 05:29, April 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Then I won't bother with it either. It bothers me because he only uses magic, telekinesis has never been stated to be in his repetoire, but I can't prove it isn't either. Damn Toyable.—Mina Țepeș 05:40, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Re:BlockUser Good on you for blocking them. I was just gonna leave them, myself. I dunno if Sand(can'tspelltheentirename) is still on DB Wiki, but that user went over there too with their nonsense and DB Wiki responded amiably. I'm actually grateful to them for their words.—Mina Țepeș 05:00, April 21, 2017 (UTC) : Except 10xKamehameha, who still feels the need to badmouth us. I'm...not surprised.—Mina Țepeș 05:03, April 21, 2017 (UTC) DLC PACK 3 So Pack 3 is glorious. Gave me some new articles to put up, and I am pleased. I'll give Dimps credit for creativity if nothing else.—Mina Țepeș 05:06, April 21, 2017 (UTC) : I dislike the name too but it is the one they chose so I can't do anything about that. I hope the Japanese name is different, I would love to see it. And I dunno about Bojack; they used him once and I didn't pay attention (no one really cared that he was in it). And I will leave public relations to you; so long as no one brings Ten to speak we're pretty good but I'm far from the most polite person around (Ten and I are pretty similar people as far as it goes).—Mina Țepeș 05:44, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :: Oh I agree, there is no reason why Bojack shouldn't have been in the game from the start. But the same could be said of a lot of characters: No. 13, whom I LOVE, Garlic Jr. would be a nice throwback, we don't have Nos. 19 and 20 for some fucking reason, Zangya, we need more females, hell, I want there to be a game that actually gives us Psuedo-SSJ Goku, as I LOVE that form. You're not wrong about the moves, but Dimps was VERY creative with Black and Zamasu, but they do need to pay more attention to the manga. Black's evasive skill, for example, should be a Barrier. And yeah, I was SUPER hyped when I made those articles; I love Black, tho I don't care for Zamasu, he came along with the ride.—Mina Țepeș 06:36, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :::: I honestly would have prefered SSRage Trunks or someone to be the third character in this pack, if I had to be honest. The next game - if they even have the privilege to make one at this point - should completely abandon characters like Appule and Freeza Soldier, and also "villainous modes" should not be seperate slots. Hell, characters like Freeza and Cell should be able to transform. I could tolerate Baby but my acceptance of GT would end right there. What I really want are the Dragon Ball characters; Jackie Chun, Kid Goku, Nam, Giran, Ranfan, Tambourine yes, Piccolo Daimao. These SHOULD be in there but Bandai is like "well they can't fly..." I legitimately enjoyed the first one. I tolerate the second because I am immensely excited to use Black. Sometimes I wonder if Dimps even tries.—Mina Țepeș 08:49, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::: :::::: Oh I can't tolerate them. I selected Appule by accident at one point and I died SO HARD and it was an online quest so I couldn't escape. It's not that I HATE the villainous characters, they just SHOULD NOT BE SEPERATE slots, they're as seperate a character as Goku and end of the series Goku. This game wasted so many slots. Great Saiyaman 1 and 2 as seperate characters? Again, Appule and the Freeza soldiers? Giving Freeza and Cell's forms SEPERATE SLOTS instead of being actual transformations like they should be? What's worse, Dimps, you made Budokai, where they could transform. Come on. Oh I'd LOVE what-if storylines. That's the personal project I'm writing; I do fanfiction as a hobby, and beyond my main story (where Gohan matters), my friend and I are co-authoring a story where Raditz actually joins the heroes. I like potential in stories like that, so seeing them in a console game could be nice. I tolerate Baby to an extent because I hate him less than the Shadow Dragons, so if I had to see anything from GT, I'd rather it be him than the One-Star Dragon or anything like that (SSJ4 Gogeta being the exception; hate GT as much as I do, Gogeta was still fun to watch).—Mina Țepeș 18:20, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Re:Sandy ......Yeah, no way that doesn't sound suspicious. The sad thing is I thought both of our wikis were past this sort of crap.—Mina Țepeș 05:30, April 22, 2017 (UTC) DB Wiki Surprising that you've been involved in the drama of the guy Sandubadear from DBwiki and whoever his clone calling us a copycat wikia. LOL. 10x's response proved what he think that he and his creation are the salt of the earth, which makes nonsense. Looks like they're not someone you can try to reason with. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 16:40, April 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh damn, so that guy came here only for war thus, he don't need any explainations from us. You did right as a Sysop, NWG. I also see your responses in DB wiki, they're all both tough and reasonable. I may think it as a chance to reintroduce our wiki to the rest of the world. Haha.--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 15:09, April 23, 2017 (UTC) A few things LOL 'tis fine. Also, I notice we have a "manga only" icon for the "icons" template. Do you think you'd be able to make an "anime only" one as well? I think one merits creation, no? Also, would you be able to add some details to that "unnamed transformation" section on the fusion Zamasu's page? I would but I'm not sure where you were gonna go with it.—Mina Țepeș 11:08, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Re:Departure My leave is unexpected, even to myself because of job transfer. I may be back on some times, at least once or twice a day or a week, who knows. Hence, editing random and be more to Super stuff like Saru, and none certainty of its depth, I'm not sure I can fulfill my duty as a content mod over times and More importantly check if there're any vandalization around at least.--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 15:30, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Re:Icons Awesome, thank you! But a design for "anime only"? I would suggest Toei but we're using that for "A-Canon" so I'm actually not sure, unless we wanna just be derisive and use something related to GT, or perhaps a chibi image of Garlic Jr or things like that? And on Zamasu's transformation, are we referring to his ugly "purple goop" state, or his permanent Super Saiyan Rose? I'm not against it, just wanna know what we're working with. And I don't blame you; there are some genuinely kind users there, but at the same time it all just seems like a waste of effort to continue that train of discussion. I don't blame you for blocking him; keep him blocked, even if it wasn't a sock-puppet acc, that was an obvious attempt to instigate and ruin our peaceful co-existence. And awesome! Thanks, I've been trying to contribute more and more in between work and my own writing.—Mina Țepeș 03:39, April 24, 2017 (UTC) : Oh I love the anime-only template!—Mina Țepeș 07:54, April 24, 2017 (UTC) ::: Awesome! And, I'm not to keen on that change, really. Heroes provided decent enough names: Black Kamehameha and Super Black Kamehameha; I don't see the need to adjust them at all.—Mina Țepeș 08:47, April 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::BTW, why is the Dragon Ball Icon suddenly black?—Mina Țepeș 16:22, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Small issue Do you think it's needed to make all of these pages that are just different versions of the same technique. I know they are video game techniques but should a wiki really make thousands of pages for the Kikōha? -- 13:24, April 25, 2017 (UTC) : Yes, because nearly every single ki technique is descended from the Kikōha in some manner, and I refuse to let this be DB wiki, where we just group every single similar technique into one page as a chaotic mess.—Mina Țepeș 19:09, April 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh. Well shouldn't Death Beam return then? Given that it's the same thing? It would be cleaner to give it to Cell, Freeza and Cooler. -- 19:34, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Re:Garlic Yeah, I sat through it to hear the other term used for immortality, and I decided to just watch the rest of it past that point. Yeah, the plot holes hurt, but the atmosphere is so much Dragon Ball that it redeems it considerably. TFS did a damn good job pointing that out. Looking at the Japanese Android 13 right now. GODS, they have so little personality. I love the dub version for the spirit but this one is bare as shit. 15 and 14 have had like one line each, and 15's only other line is "...Trunks". BTW on the merging shockball you said it was made up of the F.F. Spark Buster and G.G. Atomic Blow. These names from the games?—Mina Țepeș 08:50, April 26, 2017 (UTC) : IS it the Murder Ball? If it is, we should rename it, no? To a name from an official source? Also, I'll let you post the F.F. Spark Buster and G.G. Atomic Blow because I have no idea what they look like. Also, did you see the teaser for Vegetto Blue in XV2? We might see his energy punch in the game! We might even get a goddamn name so I can seperate his from the standard one! (All hail the 4 minute fusion!)—Mina Țepeș 09:23, April 26, 2017 (UTC) ::: I wanna wait until the game gives us a name, I don't like to jump the gun when I can avoid it.—Mina Țepeș 16:22, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Scrollboxes So I don't much care for scrollboxes, but I can't deny they'll probably be needed in the end anyway, with as long as some of these articles get.—Mina Țepeș 15:44, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Re:Absence Nah man, don't apologize. You've got a job, and all of us do have things to do, so we can't edit all the time. My edits have decreased, if but slightly; trying to bring them back up when I can. And awesome, I look forward to the finished lists; and.....fortunate and unfortunate? Should I be nervous?—Mina Țepeș 01:31, May 2, 2017 (UTC) : Edits? In what regard? Remember where databooks like the Super Exciting Guide fall into the canon policy (C-Canon, placing the manga relatively higher than them), so if they contradict anything, we can't go with it. I only feel the need to stress this because Minus and Jaco exist. And yeah, I wouldn't mind putting OPs in the infoboxes. Bulbapedia does it, and it is information some people would like to have. And we are!? That's awsome! Sure, I'd love to see that. Makes the work feel all the more worth it.—Mina Țepeș 02:04, May 2, 2017 (UTC) :: No problem, but Ten made it, I was just adjusting it a tad. A shockwave from both hands...and yet it was displayed as a kikōha in both the anime and the manga. Eh, it'll be an inconsistency to note in the trivia after we change the name, it's not our fault Toriyama lets idiots name his techniques, you know? Because that technique is not a Shockwave in any way, shape, or form. I'm also in favour of a Zamasu (Infinite) page. ....yay, a fourth Zamasu =w= So, is it primarily technique names we have to change?—Mina Țepeș 16:02, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Character designs Here's some pages from the DBS Box #6 http://i.imgur.com/c4L0ZUP.jpg http://i.imgur.com/uFGRSga.jpg http://i.imgur.com/XWVwRZ4.jpg http://i.imgur.com/yBnC5CV.jpg Could I have you render some character arts from them, of course, if you don't mind I'm still in busy time?--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 12:36, May 2, 2017 (UTC) :I'm afraid I couldn't, too blurry to read those kanji.--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 06:35, May 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, the words in black "Super Trunks Color/Shade Reference," those in red some kanji still can't be read, really sorry so I guess may be a guidance note to anime staff. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 16:42, May 3, 2017 (UTC) So, and I hope this helps, I had a friend of mine look at the second image (the one with Gokū Black), and his sword is apparently named "Super Saiyan Rosé Azure Dragon Sword Type Ki Blade (超サイヤ人 ロゼ青竜刀型気剣, Sūpā Saiya-jin Roze Seiryū Tō-gata Kiken)". ...We can never get any simple official names, can we?—Mina Țepeș 02:09, May 4, 2017 (UTC) : On a related note, under Merged Zamasu, one of the things it says is "Enlargement" (巨大化, Kyodai-ka), so it looks like we've got a name for his Gigantification. Granted, if you'd rather wait for a different translation, I'll leave that one up to you.—Mina Țepeș 02:26, May 4, 2017 (UTC) ::: The way I see it, these booklets constitute 'A-Canon', as I don't think they fit the requirements for T-Canon unless these are Toriyama's personal notes. Aren't these the reference sheets used by Toei and whatnot? If so, I believe these would constitute A-Canon and would supercede the databook name anyway? If these are, however, artbooks or new databooks, it would be C-Canon information, but regardless, "new information supercedes the old", no?—Mina Țepeș 02:42, May 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Another one, and this is in reference to his arm: Right Arm Hypertrophy (右腕肥大, Migiude Hidai).—Mina Țepeș 02:58, May 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: He did list Enlargement as another translation for it.—Mina Țepeș 03:04, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Book BTW, what's the complete name of the booklet that we're getting these terms from?—Mina Țepeș 03:35, May 4, 2017 (UTC) : Thanks!—Mina Țepeș 03:50, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Re:Ref Read it, my man.--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 05:41, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Tenshinhan Symbol Since you're the one best at designing, would you mind making one both for Tenshin-Style Dojo and Tenshinhan himself? EDIT: Off-topic, I heard the rumor that Freeza will be 10th member, true? Could it be a prank coming from "not definite team" in Toyotarou interview recently? --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 16:38, May 7, 2017 (UTC) DB Wiki steals AGAIN Look DB wiki literally uses the same name as your pages after here lol Divine Weapon Forging = http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Divine_Weapon_Forging. But remember they don't steal nuthin from this wiki -- 23:30, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Re:Name For Boruto? I have yet to see it, what happened in it?—Mina Țepeș 08:51, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Race Issues If there's only one user in T-Canon, shouldn't the "group" parameter be filled in with their species? I certainly think so.—Mina Țepeș 19:41, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Re:Request Sure, I wouldn't mind that; it'd be nice if I could help contribute decent quality images to the wiki as well. I don't have Blu Ray myself, every image I upload from God and God and Revival of 'F' are DVD quality images. I bought them both before Ten and I founded the wiki (or before it became big anyway), so I was like "well DVD is all I'll need to really ENJOY the film).—Mina Țepeș 19:32, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Oh I know I SHOULD get Blu Ray but they charge an arm, a leg, and a left nut for it. Also..what the actual hell is that monstrosity? That is just.....ugh, why? The Tsufurians I believe are "T-Canon", as Toriyama himself mentions them in his notes. Baby is indeed C-Canon, and the "god" of planet Vegeta, the one North Kaiō mentions, is C-Canon as all hell.—Mina Țepeș 07:58, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Over a year late but... Hey NWG! How've you been? I see you guys have kept pushing onwards with this wiki and I truly respect that. Not here for any more confrontation, but I've come to apologize to both you and Aha for how I acted over a year ago. How I handled things wasn't right at all. I guess fighting with both you and Aha simultaneously at the time had me so distraught that I didn't want to edit here anymore (not to mention I was probably going through other things at the time too, like depression). I mean, I bottled things up rather than being upfront and flat out telling you what was bothering me and then just acted like an angry, petty fool. Then I let out those bottled up emotions by leaving that disastrous message on my userpage after departing from the wiki (I would like to remove that message entirely, but my dumbass protected my userpage). Either way, I feel both you and Aha deserve a sincere apology for how I acted. I'm really, truly sorry for putting you both through that. If you still feel some type of way about me, then I totally understand. Just wanted to let you both know that I just needed to mend this old wound and that you've done a great job and I'll always respect you for that. 02:22, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :Can we catch up soon on chat? 20:25, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Re:Change Yeah, that does look like the official spelling. Also, following that logic, wouldn't it be "Kulilin", and not "Kuririn";it was spelled so in the manga on his way to Namek.—Mina Țepeș 01:49, May 17, 2017 (UTC) : I've seen it spelled Klilyn, but Kulilin was how Toriyama went in the manga, which supercedes any databook. Yeah, researching the manga is a good idea, and what "certain" name? I'm curious. Also in terms of Gokū, while "Gokuh" is certainly viable, I would honestly suggest keeping "Gokū", because it bears the most resemblance to "Goku", which is what is most well-known, and his name is probably mentioned the most on our wiki, i.e. a huge pain in the rear to change.—Mina Țepeș 02:23, May 17, 2017 (UTC) ::That's the thing about Muten Rōshi; he's called "Kame Sennin" for 90% of Dragon Ball, but "Z" tends to lean more towards Muten Rōshi. Also, even in Super, I've heard him called "Muten Rōshi" far more than "Kame Sennin" (Tenshinhan, for example, calling him "Muten Rōshi-sama"). Also if the name is on his ID, wouldn't that give it more viability as an in-universe name than "Kame Sennin"? And yeah, that scene right there is where I saw a ki blast first named the "kikōha" as well; Ten pointed it out to me ages ago but thought Gohan said "Kikōhō" at first.—Mina Țepeș 16:51, May 17, 2017 (UTC) ::In the case of Rōshi, honestly, both names are truly viable, he is called both in the manga. Muten Rōshi and Kame Sennin are honestly both titles, we'll never know that perverts name. I'm in favour of keeping it as Muten Rōshi due to similarities to "Master Roshi", making it recognizable and acceptable as it is a viable name, no? And I have nothing against changing Majin Bū to Majin Boo and Chaoz to Chaozu; I was voting for "Boo" from the bloody start. As for "God", I firml believe it should be kept as God for the sake of simplicity but I am not against including God of the Earth in the actual article. Also, sorry for my general lack of a presence today; was exhausted when I got back and didn't have much energy at all.—Mina Țepeș 07:18, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Re:Paikuhan Correct, man. But the source you gave out isn't official. In the Japanese, people calls the dish "Paikūfan" (regarding to Chinese origin), or "Paikōhan", "Pakōhan". So, that name definitely comes from the combination.--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 07:24, May 18, 2017 (UTC)